Episode 002
Writer: Kirbopher Characters Introduced: White Queen Overview On the last episode of TTA, a new user called Alpha came into this strange virtual world where he met a new friend called Flamegirl. He also met Kirbopher and Gamecrazed'' , two users who were tryint to get rid of an organization of hackers. After seeign that Alpha had much skill, Kirbopher and Gamecrazed decided to train him so that he may join forces in ther quest to try and eliminate the vile D-bug organization.'' Synopsis In this episode of TTA we see Gamecrazed on the battlegrid with the newbie of the team, Alpha, during a training battle. Although Alpha is decidedly faster than his opponent he is unable to land a single hit on GC and gets knocked across his end of the grid by a Darkslash before getting back on his feet in time to get trapped by one of GC's immobalizing triangles. Finding himself caught and staring down a Darkbomb our hero tries to block the incomming attack and fails, perhaps because his timing was off since the shield appeared only halt heartedly for a moment before compleatly dissappearing. Alpha is left with an unknown amount of health as GC Alpha off for being easy to predict in battle and that just being fast isnt enough to win aginst a skilled opponent with good timing. With those words GC closes the grid and tells Alpha to take a break form the training that dosent seem to have made any difference in how well Alpha fights. Freed from what Gamecrazed called 'meaningless crap" Alpha leaves the :mechvally bridge and retreats to :purplecave where he talks wiht Flamgirl and Kirbopher15 about how his training is going with GC, whish he freely admits is annoying since Gamecrazed won't let up on him. Gamecrazed:"That’s enough, you’d better take a break, we’ve at this meaningless crap for hours…" They go there separate ways. Alpha goes the Purple cave region Alpha:"GC’s staring to get on my nerves. I’m tryin` my freakin best but he just won’t gimme a break…" Kirbopher:"He’s right though, if you wanna stand a chance agains the D-Bug Org then you’re gonna have to endure stuff a lot bigger than GC’s crap." Flamegirl:"I think you did great ^_^ Alpha:"Thanks Flamy ^_^ But still I guess their both right. BTW, have we had any trouble from those guys since the two from yesterday you mentioned?" Kirbopher:"Not yet, and I'm glad. It's always nice to get even a little bit of peace from those A-holes" Scene changes to the "Mech Vally" where you meet... Name: White Queen Age: 15 Gender: Female User ID: 0020875 Sign-in Date: 6/13/20 EXP: 527 Abilities: "Diamond Blade" "Blizzard" "Ice Shard" "Icebreaker" White Queen:"Hello? Where'd everybody go??" Kirbopher enters "Mech Vally" Kirbopher:"White Queen!? No way!" White Queen:"Hey Kirb! Long time no see, I finally got my computer back, how's it goin?" Kirbopher:"well we still got those idiots from D-Bug hangin around every so often, but things are OK. We met a new friend too, I think he can help us out. Back to the "purple Cave Region" where we join Alpha Alpha:"That's wierd, what's this door doing here? Hm, maybe a new area... Alpha disappears into a wall ???:"HOLY SH!T, that guy just passed throgh the wall!!!11 Alpha enters a new area Alpha:"Wha-what in the name of Mt.Olympus IS this place!?" He runs to a waterfall and spots something floating. It looks like the static you get from terrestrial TV Alpha:"What's that thing?" Faint writing Virus:"can you hear me" Alpha:"No, I can barely hear you! Where are you? Faint writing Virus:"will you accept me?" Alpha:"Accept you!? I don't even know what you are. Do you need help? Writing becomes more visible Virus:"Do you want to become...stronger?" Alpha:"...Yes...will you help me get there if i help you?" Virus:"Dear boy..." Virus:"You already have..." The virus enters Alpha's body Alpha:"My god...this power..." Gamecrazed and Flamy enter "...????..." Gamecrazed:"Dammit! Of all the freakin times for there to be an attack on the forum! and Kirb and Alpha are gone! Alpha returns Alpha:"They're here? Good..." Flamy:"Alpha!" Alpha:"Let's go kick Raccoon and BlingBling's asses back to the sluge pipe they crawled from..." Gamecrazed:"..." Gamecrazed:"You CAN'T be serious. You're clearly not strong enough tp be kicking anyone's ass from the D-Bug Org. Especially without Kirb here too." Alpha:"Fine, the i'll do it myself!" Alpha starts to run but GC stops him Gamecrazed:" Hold it, fine if you wanna give it a try then i'll accompany you to the forum to see what's changed, if anything" Alpha:"w/e floats your boat,"sensei"..." Alpha and GC leave Flamy behind Flamy:"..." We return to "Mech Vally" where Alpha and GC join Raccoon and BlingBling Alpha:"Aright asswipes, I'll give you a warning first cuz i'm in a good mood. GET OOF THE FREAKING FORUM..." Raccoon:"JOY!!1 more eople who want to dyie!!" BlingBling:"Raccoon, that character with the red hair, this is what we were-" Alpha interupts Alpha:"Not gonna be smart? Fine, I was hoping I could destroy some no-good scum like you today... LET'S ROCK!!!" Battle Grid starts Black Screen with "To Be Continued" appears Credits roll Grammar w/e - means "Whatever" Trivia *